nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SPANNER020 05:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Lack of info Why does it say that all of the character pages have been deleted? Isn't that kind of the point of a wiki? To have stuff about the topic of the wiki Deveros (talk) 19:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome you're welcome ^_^. Also, I think I can provide the picture for this wikipedia. btw, can you edit the name in Nisekoi: Inside stories? its name in Japanese isn't Nisekoi: Ubana, but Nisekoi: Urabana. Hey! Hello, Okay so, I've read the history of Nisekoipedia and also about the mass deletion. I don't mind that at all and I respect your decisions but is it alright if I become an editor here and edit a whole lot of things? I'm just wondering since I don't see much editors around and also because I really like reading the Nisekoi manga. Mr.Spark (talk) 09:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Character pages Hi, Well, I think we should start doing the character pages first. So..can I begin on the character pages now? Or would you like to do it first :D? Mr.Spark (talk) 09:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Character Pages Okay, take all the time you need :) Mr.Spark (talk) 10:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi, Well, I've been here for awhile, but can I ask of you to make me an admin :D?. I've already read the Nisekoipedia:Administrators page and fully understand what I should and should not do when being an admin. I completely understand if you disagree though. :You seem to know your stuff so alright then :D :Mr.Spark (talk) 09:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I love the Nisekoi manga and I'll do my best to write up informative summaries of each chapter (and eventually character profiles) when I have the time. HI. I'd just like to ask when you'll add the character pages and please tell me if I can do anything to help. In order to make the character pages rich with information, I'll need to first get to filling out all the Chapter Summaries to date. The manga is up to Chapter 79 and I'm only up to Chapter 14, and it takes more than an hour to write up and edit a chapter, so I won't be adding character pages for a while (most likely untill next year). Why were there mass deletions on this wikia in the past? Thanks for the link, I understand the situation now, feedback to my work would be greatly appreciated. Pages Hi! When will you make the character and manga pages? I really want to help. Please leave me a message. Smileyface109 (talk) 09:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Smileyface109 Just leave me a message when you're going to create the character pages and stuff like that. Thanks! Btw, the home page looks nicer than before. Good job! Help? Hey, I don't want to sound nitpicky or something but firstly, are you busy? I noticed that you've been inactive lately and was wondering if you're actually still interested in the Nisekoi wikia. If you are then perhaps some help would be nice. There are still summaries that need to be written, empty pages, missing links, pictures and other things that need to be updated. I'm not sure why but this wikia isn't attracting as much contributors as it was before you took over. :The reason why I'm creating chapter pages only with the infobox and not adding the summaries is because I'm trying to get other contributors to help write out summaries. I've noticed that some people don't know how to make a proper chapter summary layout so I'm doing it for them. Besides, once I'm done making all the infoboxes for the chapter summaries, you can be sure that I'll start writing up the summaries myself. Oh and by the way, I think we need to find a way to get more people to contribute to this wiki. It's kinda lifeless... :Also, I myself have things to do besides writing on the wikia. But writing is one of my many hobbies so I make time for it. You would understand would you? Since you have edited like over 2000 times in other wikis besides this one. ::Alright. Alright. Fine, my mistake then. But why did you change the model page for chapter summaries? The previous one looked better... ::Also, do you plan to start everything from scratch? What about all the other chapter summaries that I've already written? Don't tell me that you're going to delete them as well? :::Oh alright then, thanks :D :::Also, what about the character pages? Do we do it after we're done with the summaries or what? :Mr.Spark (talk) 08:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Raw Images Thank you for telling me that. Though..It's gonna be hard to find raw images ^^" Locked page Hey dude, I can't edit so much so as even write summaries when you start locking pages. Mind if you unlock CH001 so that I may write a summary? Or do you want to write it yourself? Mr.Spark (talk) 15:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Cover Images Are the raw images fine? The ones on Nisekoipedia. HimeSky (talk) 13:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi there! I'd like to contribute more frequently here but I'd like to know about the situation on this wikia, such as the missing character pages that I've read that you would first make a model in order to create the other ones then. Buranchi (talk) November 10, 2013 Re Oh well, that's a pity to hear then. I'm sure that the character pages could be done and edited, and improved with the time instead of waiting a very long time. Hopefully that would attract more editors. I've noticed there's a big disorder with the pictures' names and duplicate ones that should have a singularity with all that. Affiliation?? Hi there, KidProdigy!! I'm Michee, a rollback user at Kuroshitsuji Wiki!! With proper permission from the admins there, I came to ask for an affiliation with your Wiki!! If you're interested, here's our wordmark!! Thank you!! Michee (talk) Thank you so much!! I'll inform the admins to add your wordmark!! Michee (talk) Affiliation Hey Kid, I'm Kai from the w:c:JoJo Wiki. Was wondering if you'd like to affiliate yourselves with us? Also noticed on your profile that you're an admin of alot of great series. Would you like to affiliate any of them as well? Feel free to message me back here. (Talk) 02:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Special Chapters. Hi! I was wondering that Nisekoi manga has 6 special chapters. (10.5 etc) Will there be any specific page for them? Though, I won't add them without your permission ^_^~! Thanks! HimeSky (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) About Wiki I hope you don't mind, but I've been visiting this wiki for a while and has been growing increasing bothered. You are definitely an amazing contributor to the wikia society, but I feel like what you are doing with this wiki isn't the right direction. Several people have already asked things like "lack of information" and "deleted pages". You replied saying that you'd like sometime to prepare and etc. I think that's okay, however, you've been saying that over and over again. It's been nearly an entire year since the wiki was created, and you still don't allow people to participate in editing several areas of the wiki. Within that 1 year, many editors could have added so much information, but by continuously postponing things, people started to lose interest. As an admin, I feel that we should not be dictators, telling people to not do that or must do that - everyone should have the freedom to edit anything as long as they're are not vandalism or spams. Please try reading Tips for being a great admin. I really respect you, but do feel slightly disappointed about this wiki's progress. I hope you are not offended by my comments. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/owarinoseraph/images/2/26/Favicon.png 13:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Now that I know you have already made plans to take major action when the anime premieres, I feel a lot more assured with the wiki's progress. Good luck until the anime begins then. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/owarinoseraph/images/2/26/Favicon.png 08:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Information Usage Yo, just wondering whether you'll be using the manga as the head references seeing it's what the anime is based on, and also because most of the information I'll have for character pages will be from the manga hence why I added the relationships part into Kosaki's page. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 16:42, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : So you're thinking of having a tab section? like at Highschool DxD etc.?? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 01:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::hmm, alrighty then, a tad confused, so hopefully I can see what you mean ASAP. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 07:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Just a question about Raku's page, should we change it to the translated way? so Raku Ichijou instead? as not many people would be able to type Raku Ichijō, due to the symbol and all? also, would you like me to start creating the redirect links for characters? so Raku = Raku Ichijō etc.?